


Love You Too Much

by LaughingMcNugget



Category: Tbol, The Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, I love this movie and I love them, Its my first ever non-fallout fic, Kissing, Snuggling, Talking, dont look at me like that, its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingMcNugget/pseuds/LaughingMcNugget
Summary: A quick glimpse into the marriage night and some topics of interest that sprout from there.  (Minor edits)





	

“Are you crying, my love?” María said gently, clutching a pillow to her chest as she sat up.

  
Manolo looked up at her with the barest of tears falling down his cheek “Did you expect me to be dry eyed on the happiest day of my life?” he leaned forward and kissed her ribs as he snuggled up to her hip.

  
María laced her fingers through his hair, swirling his curls with her thumb “This wouldn’t have anything to do with ‘Your skin makes me cry' would it?”

  
She cast a smirking glance down at him when she felt his fingers tighten around her waist.

  
“You heard that?” his voice was barely above a whisper, and mostly snuffed in the crook of her hip “I had thought I was alone.”

  
Now María slid under the covers again, replacing her pillow behind her head and twining her legs around her husband's “I had come by to see if you were still out cold. I was worried about you, my love. But seeing as you’re fine, even after dying, I suppose it was an overreaction.”

  
Her arms folded around his shoulders, cradling his head between the small of her neck and the curve of her chest. Manolo, in turn, slid his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

  
“There’s no need to be bashful about it, my love.” María said with a laugh lighting her voice “Especially considering the state we are in now.”

  
Manolo made a soft noise of satisfaction as he pulled her all that much closer and kissed her collarbone “I never thought I would be this-“ he trailed off, pressing another kiss to her jaw as he did “-blessed. Beyond blessed. The gods could have never granted me a better boon than what we have right now. Not in life or death.”

  
María brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, knowing full well the twinge in his voice signified another few tears welling in those pretty brown eyes of his “Manolo, you’re going to make me cry if you don’t stop.”

  
With a gentle push, Manolo unwound himself from María's arms, all the while untangling his own to lean up on crooked elbows over his wife “I never want you to cry. Not ever. Especially not because of me.”

He then pressed a solid kiss to her lips, choking back a kind of happy, hopelessly lovelorn sob as he did “If its in my power, you will be happy for the rest of your life.”

  
María looked up at him, a little flushed and more than a little dazed from the intensity of the kiss, but as unfocussed as her eyes were, her voice was resolute “If anyone could provide that, it would be you, Manolo Sánchez.”

  
Manolo laughed slightly at the use of his full name “Are you trying to spur me into saying something, María Sánchez?”

  
Now, María giggled at the name, giggled at the goofy, lovelorn grin on her husband's face, giggled because in spite of all the horrors she had endured in the last two days, it was still the happiest she had ever been.

“María Sánchez.” She whispered back to him, aloof in her own mind.

  
“You know my love. Back at the Sisterhood, I had a little diary I was to fill with prayers and hopes. Something like a journal of what was yet to come-“ she paused, and brushed a hand under Manolo's chin “-and I bet that there were at least ten pages of me practicing that exact name.”

  
Manolo, in spite of the fact that they were both skin to skin with one another, and had been for hours, blushed brightly with a look of amorous shock “That’s adorable. I couldn’t be honest if I said I hadn’t run the thought in my head a few-“ he paused when his wife cocked an eyebrow at him “-Hundred times…”

  
She laughed again at the lopsided smile and the helpless shrug he aimed at her “You know, in ten years I had almost forgotten what you looked like. I had no pictures besides the one of us at the train station. And it was so faded by the time I was fourteen by how much I had cried onto it.”

  
“Oh, María-“ Manolo leaned onto one hand, and brushed the other against her shoulder in an attempt to console her.

  
She, however, smiled at him in a kind of reminiscent way “And all those practiced signatures of mine had this swirl on the ‘S’ that would always happen without me intending it. Like it was fate that it happened.”

  
María twirled her pointer finger in the loop of his frontmost curl with a pleasant sigh “But I realized as soon as I saw you exactly why my ‘S’ looped. Such curly hair. I wonder if our kids will have it.”

  
Manolo, perhaps a bit overwhelmed and overexcited at the future he would get to share with the love of his life, folded into a ball: legs under her hips, arms encircling her shoulders, face tucked into the crook of her neck all in an attempt to touch as much as he could at the same time. María let out a startled little yelp as he did, but quickly snuggled into the embrace. Though as she wrapped her legs around his waist, it suddenly became more. Manolo groaned just the slightest, the barest shift of his hips making clear the thought that had just crossed his mind.

  
“You are insatiable, husband.” María said coyly, fluttering her eyelashes at him as he leaned back to look at her.

  
Manolo let out a deep, hot breath in something like a laugh through his nose, shaking his shoulders a little to relive tension in his neck. This made María laugh in response, finding the action rather bull-like.

His hand dared down her side, unsure if it was his own fingers or his wife's shuttering that resonated through his core as he did “What can I say, my love-“ the hand dipped to her lower back, and lifted her hips to his “I love you too much.”

 

 


End file.
